Coffee Shop
by AkinaJung
Summary: Aromamu yang membuatku tanpa sadar Kau yang begitu berwarna sehingga aku hanya bisa Senyummu membuatku tanpa sadar selalu berjalan ke tempat yang sama untuk Waktu berjalan begitu cepat,namun aku selalu aku selalu sendiri sampai sadar jika kau ada di Setidaknya, aku bisa melihatmu hari


"**neowa gadeon Coffee Shop..**

**Uri dulmanui Coffee Shop.."**

"**Ni hyanggiga naneun igoseseo meonghani anjaisseo.." **

.

.

"kedai kopi yang biasa kita kunjungi...

Kedai kopi kita..."

"aku sendirian duduk di sini, di mana aku mencium

Aromamu..."

.

.

.

Coffee Shop

Dislaimer Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto sensei

Coffee Shop MV © B.A.P

Sakura Centric

Sasuke U.

Sasori A.

Neji H.

Naruto N.

Sai S.

Gaara S.

Konnichiwa minna-san^^ terutama yang sakura centric^^ Akina datang lagi dengan sebuah Fanfiction sederhana^^

_**This Fanfiction is inspired from K-pop music video of boyband B.A.P! yeah~ Coffee Shop!**_

_**I thought,this MV is very nice and really inspired me^^**_

_**Don't like don't read okay ?^^ Happy reading minna **___

**Naruto**

Hembusan angin membelai wajahnya. Laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dengan mata _shappire _yang tersembunyi di balik kaca mata yang ia gunakan menarik sudut bibirnya. Angin musim gugur di pinggir pantai seakan membawa kenyamanan tersendiri baginya. Indra penciumannya menangkap sesuatu yang menelusuk membuatnya membalikan tubuhnya. Aroma karamel yang pekat namun manis. Pakaian sewarna netranya berkibar tertiup angin. Tangannya bergerak membuka kaca mata hitamnya—memperlihatkan netra _shappire _yang tersembunyi.

Mata sewarna langit itu mengerling ke arah gadis dengan rambut layaknya permen kapas. Mata biru langitnya terpaku pada wajah sang gadis yang terlihat memejamkan matanya menikmati suasana nyaman pantai. Dilihatnya juga segelas—mungkin _Coffee _di tangan gadis itu. Naruto Namikaze menarik sudut bibirnya ,aroma yang menarik perhatiannya berasal dari cairan pekat kecoklatan milik gadis itu.

Mata gadis itu terbuka menampilkan netra bak batu giok yang berkilau indah diterpa cahaya matahari sore. Tubuh Naruto tak bergerak layaknya manekin. Mata biru _shappire_-nya bahkan terkunci akan pesona _emerlad_ yang menatap ke arahnya.

Sekilas senyum terbentuk di wajah ayu gadis dengan surai sepunggung yang menari diterpa angin. Berikutnya, gadis itu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Mengulang kembali senyum gadis yang terlihat seperti bunga musim semi tersebut. Angin laut kembali menerpa wajahnya—memaksanya membuka kembali matanya. Laki-laki bermarga Namikaze itu menoleh memperhatikan punggung gadis dengan mahkota merah muda yang bergoyang seirama langkahnya.

Tak ia duga—ia menggunakan kembali kaca matanya mengikuti langkah gadis itu. bahkan tak menyadari jika ia telah jauh dari pantai.

Naruto mendengus. Cengiran khasnya ia keluarkan. Tangannya bergerak mengambil ponselnya di saku celana hitam yang ia kenakan. Ia hubungkan headphone yang melingkar di lehernya dengan ponsel miliknya. Masih dengan senyuman khas miliknya. Laki-laki tampan itu memasang headphone tersebut—hingga terdengar lagu mengiringi senyumannya.

Merah muda...

Dengan aroma karamel ...

Cantik...

**Sai**

Goresan goresan pensil pada kanvas putih semakin lama semakin terlihat dengan jelas. Sebuah bangunan klasik besar berwarna coklat telah ter-_copy _pada kanvas putih yang tadinya kosong.

Pemilik tangan yang menggores kanvas itu memindahkan pandangannya pada gedung besar yang ia lukis. Warna gedung itu senada dengan warna langit sore hari ini. Ia edarkan pandangannya. Mata _obsidian_-nya tidak mendapati warna lain selain coklat,hitam,dan putih.

Dirinya mendengus begitu menyadari jika dirinya bahkan sama seperti sekitarnya. Kulit putih pucat dibalut kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang,tak lupa jas hitam yang sedari tadi bergerak tertiup angin. Ia bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam klimis yang bergerak tertiup angin itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di besi pembatas. Mengadahkan kepalanya—menikmati angin yang membelainya—menenangkan.

_Obsidian_-nya kembali terlihat ketika menyadari bukan hanya ada dirinya di atap Cafe langganannya ini. Ada warna lain di depannya. Warna yang sangat kontras dengan dirinya juga sekitarnya.

Merah muda...

Buru-buru Sai Shimura mengambil pensil dan kertas. _Obsidian_-nya berulang ulang mengarah pada objek merah muda itu lalu kembali pada kertas di tangannya. Sebuah sketsa terbentuk di sana. Sangat jelas—itu sketsa gadis merah muda yang sedang menyesap cairan pekat beraroma manis-_Coffee_.

Angin berhembus makin kencang. Surai sepunggung dengan warna tak biasa itu menari tertiup angin. Sai makin penasaran. Ia tolehkan matanya pada kanvas yang berhias lukisan gedung klasik tanpa warna itu. itu sudah tidak menarik baginya. Objek paling berwarna di depannya jauh bahkan sangat lebih menarik di banding semua warna coklat bernuansa klasik di antara mereka.

Gadis merah muda itu berbalik hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Poni merah muda panjang yang membingkai wajahnya bergoyang ke kiri terdorong oleh angin.

Sai terpaku...

Bahkan bola mata gadis itu sangat berwarna...

Menyejukan...

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah gadis itu sebelum ia kembali menoleh ke arah sebelumnya. Sai menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum sangat manis. Ia kembali mengadahkan kepalanya—menikmati kenyamanan yang tercipta.

Bahkan semuanya menjadi tak menarik lagi karenanya...

Dia terlalu berwarna..

Dan Sai sangat menyukainya...

"**Ajik itji moteseo... uri giego namaso.."**

"**nado moreuge tto boreutcheoreom...**

**Yeogi wanneunji molla~"**

.

.

"aku masih tidak dapat melupakanmu..

Ingatan tentang kita masih tetap.."

"jadi tanpa sadar,seperti kebiasaan.. aku datang kesini.."

**Neji**

Dia berjalan pelan perlahan—sangat. Netranya yang berwarna lavender mengamati setiap sudut jalan yang ia lalui. Hari ini di kota ini cukup ramai—dan keadaan ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu disukainya. Tapi suasana sore di kota ini memang yang terbaik. Seramai apapun tetap saja terasa nyaman. Rambutnya yang coklat panjang bergoyang tertiup angin musim gugur. Topi hitam lebar yang dipakainya sedikit terangkat oleh angin hingga wajah tampannya lebih jelas terlihat. Laki-laki itu terus melangkahkan kakinya—wajahnya tetap datar walau sebenarnya ia sangat menikmati suasana di kota ini. Tangannya bergerak mengusap besi pembatas antara jalanan dengan pelabuhan. Ah—ini suasana yang sangat nyaman. Suara deburan ombak seakan lonceng pemanggil yang memintanya untuk mendekatinya. Seulas senyum tipis tak kentara tercetak di wajah tampan itu.

Di sebelahnya ada beberapa meja bundar kecil lengkap dengan kursi-kursi kayu klasiknya. Oh—Cafe pinggir jalan khas kota ini. Dia mendudukan dirinya di sana—menikmati sesuatu yang ada di kota seindah ini tak salah bukan ? Aroma khas pantai dan Kopi berpadu secara sempurna—menenangkan. Secangkir kopi yang ia pesan telah tersedia dengan manis di mejanya—menunggu untuk disesap olehnya. Tangan laki-laki bermarga Hyuuga itu tergerak mengambil cangkirnya—menyesapnya dengan cara khas bangsawan. Angin bertiup makin kencang hingga topi miliknya tertiup terbang. Mendengus pelan sebagai tanggapan lalu ia tetap menyesap kopinya—tidak memperdulikan topi hitam yang mungkin sudah hilang tersebut. Lagi pula ia bisa membelinya bahkan dengan pabriknya sekaligus.

Lavender Hyuuga Neji sedikit terkejut sebelum normal kembali. Topinya yang tadi terbang tertiup angin tergeletak di mejanya . Ia mengadah—mendapati sesosok perempuan yang menurutnya sangat manis—lihat saja warna rambut dan juga senyumnya .

Dunia Neji terasa berpusat pada perempuan _soft pink _tersebut. Lagi-lagi sebuah senyum manis tercetak di wajah cantiknya—apa dia memang selalu tersenyum semanis itu? . Neji bisa mendengar suara lembut gadis dengan netra _emerlad _mengatakan bahwa ia menemukan topinya tergeletak di sekitarnya.

Neji menarik sudut bibirnya—kopi di tangannya sudah tak menarik. Dia bahkan lebih suka mencium aroma karamel sekaligus _cherry_ dari gadis di depannya. Menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' pelan membuat ia kembali dapat melihat senyum cantik itu.

Gadis berhelai unik itu mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menjauh. Neji mengadah memperhatikan awan-awan yang bergerak perlahan di atas sana. Gadis yang sangat manis.

Matahari kembali bergerak ke arah barat seperti biasanya meninggalkan berkas kemerahan di jalur yang dilaluinya. Neji kembali duduk di mejanya seperti kemarin—entahlah apa yang dilakukannya hari ini. Menikmati suasana kota seperti sebelumnya?—mungkin tidak. Karna ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya terkecuali mencari warna _soft pi_nk—ah.. dia mencari gadis merah muda itu.

Neji mendengus. Ah.. bodohnya dia. Gadis itu sudah mengalihkan semua perhatiannya. Neji menarik sudut bibirnya—tersenyum samar. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh—kembali ke manshionnya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang tercatat di hatinya—Seorang Hyuuga Neji mencari gadis yang bahkan ia belum tahu namanya. Sesuatu yang menajubkan bukan?

Neji akan mengingat gadis itu...

Dan akan tanpa sadar selalu melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat ini..

Mencari gadis merah muda yang mengembalikan topinya namun mencuri hatinya..

"**Summer winter spring & fall...**

**Modeunge byeonhae ganeunde...**

**Wae naneun jejarieseo neol gidarineunji..?."**

**.**

**.**

"musim panas,musim dingin,musim semi & musim gugur...

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat..

Tapi mengapa aku ditempat yang sama—

.—menunggu dirimu?"

**Sasuke**

Sasuke Uchiha—laki –laki berambut raven biru menjurus ke hitam berjalan perlahan. Ransel coklat bermerk produsen terkenal dari Italia menempel di punggungnya. Jalanan cukup lengang kali ini. Mata hitam sekelam langit malamnya menyusuri setiap sudut jalan yang dilaluinya. Betapa waktu begitu cepat berputar—bahkan ingatannya tentang tempat ini—kota ini dan segala isinya masih sangat terngiang dan berputar di kepalanya.

Ia mendesis.

Menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan musim panas sudah berakhir kali ini dan dia belum juga menemukan gadis itu.

Sasuke mengeratkan syal di lehernya. Terpaan angin musim gugur cukup membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Kakinya tak berhenti melangkah—menapaki setiap jalanan yag beradu dengan sepatunya. Rambut raven-nya bergoyang—menari bersama angin. Suasana kota yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi dan masih saja sama.

Suasana kota ini memang selalu nyaman.

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya di besi pembatas antara jalan layang dengan lautan bebas di bawahnya. Kelopak matanya tertutup menyembunyika onyx penuh daya tarik tersebut. Pikirannya terinvasi oleh sosok gadis yang menarik perhatiannya tahun-tahun lalu. Suara deburan ombak dan belaian angin mengiringi pikirannya memainkan fragmen-fragmen wajah gadis yang telah membawa kabur hatinya. Cintanya. Perasaanya. Seluruh pada dirinya.

Ini lucu.

Kembali onyx menampakan dirinya melihat ujung jembatan layang yang menghubungkan kota di sebelah timur dengan barat. Ada tempat yang harus ia kunjungi di sana dan berharap akan ada sesuatu yang dicarinya.

Hanya berharap.

Langkahnya terdengar bak alunan lagu pengantar yang mengiri dirinya menuju tempat itu. Uchiha Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum sangat samar—nyaris tak terlihat. Tempat itu masih sama. Bahkan aroma karamel dan kopi yang berbaur tercium menggelitik indra penciumannya.

Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu kolam—yang konon pengabul permintaanmu. Sasuke sangat tidak mempercayai frase-frase berbau 'keajaiban' tapi nyatanya tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat favoritnya yang bahkan mungkin satu-satunya.

Aroma kopi yang khas menambah kenyamanan tempat indah ini. Kedai-kedai kopi yang berdiri mengelilingi kolam di tengah jalan itu memang_ 'parfume'_ khusus khas tempat ini. Dan disinilah ia melihat gadis itu.

Sasuke mengambil koin di sakunya. Menatap koin itu seksama seakan memberi ejekan singkat yang lebih tepat menjurus ke dirinya sendiri. Dan tanpa menoleh ia lempar koin itu ke belakang hingga suara efek benturan koin dengan air yang bercipratan tercipta.

Cinta bahkan membuatnya melanggar kepribadiannya.

Dan Uchiha yang pintar menjadi bodoh karna mencintai dan menunggu gadis yang bahkan ia tidak kenal.

Tertawalah.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang menatap kolam di mana pinggirannya ia gunakan sebagai tempat duduk.

Apa permintaannya akan terkabul ?

Ia kembali memikirkan hal-hal bo—

.—doh. . Onyxnya melebar ketika mendapati gadis dengan helaian permen kapas melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arahnya. Tubuh Sasuke bahkan tak dapat di gerakan .

Antara percaya atau tidaknya.

Hijau matanya masih sama meneduhkannya.

Senyum di wajahnya masih sama.

Dan seperti kebiasaannya—selalu membawa Coffee di tangannya.

Gadis itu mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Sasuke. Sasuke menutup matanya. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya—menerima kenyataan yang terjadi dengan perlahan tanpa membuat jantungnya bekerja secepat ini. Gadis yang ia tunggu ada di sampingnya. Begitu dekat,hingga Sasuke bisa merasakan friksi baju mereka yang mengaktifkan kepekaan semua indranya.

Mereka tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya.

Ia mencoba menoleh ke samping. Gadis merah muda itu masih sibuk menyesap kopinya sembari menikmati alunan suara pancuran air di belakang mereka. Tubuh Sasuke terpaku ketika gadis itu juga menoleh ke arahnya. Senyum mengembang di wajah gadis itu yang membuat Uchiha Bungsu makin membatu.

Lengkungan bibirnya membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat.

Dan itu tidak baik bagi dirinya.

Hanya saja, sensasi itu sangat ia nikmati.

Apa ia harus percaya akan frase 'keajaiban' ?

"**maeil jeulgyeo deutdeon noraereul honja heungeolgeorigo...**

**Iksukhan i bilding saireul**

**Honja geotgoitjyo.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"sendiri aku bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang biasa aku dengarkan

Sendiri aku berjalan

Diantara gedung gedung yang biasa aku lewati"

.

.

**Gaara**

Mata _jade_-nya mengerling ke arah bawah. Poni merah pendeknya berayun ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti ajakan angin yang melaluinya. Rasanya sama saja. Hanya satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini. Ia masih saja berdiri di tempat ini . Melantunkan lagu yang sama pula. Kendaraan dan orang-orang di bawahnya nampak bak titik hitam di kertas putih. Jalan layang bukan tempat yang bagus untuk menikmati keindahan kota ini,hanya saja dia berpendapat lain. Angin berhembus semakin kencang dan cukup membuat rambut-rambut halus disekitar tengkuknya berdiri walau ia sudah menggunakan jaket hitam yang menutupinya dari atas kepala sampai sebatas pinggang.

Lagi-lagi desahan malas lolos dari bibirnya.

Membosankan.

Tempat ini sudah biasa dia lewati. Selalu di waktu yang sama dan entah mengapa seperti itu. Bibir tipisnya sudah biasa melafalkan bait-bait lagu yang tidak pernah absen ia nyanyikan di tempat ini. Hah.. selalu begitu.

Selalu sendiri di tempat sepi ini. Berdiri memandang ke bawah diiringi lagu yang ia nyanyikan sendiri.

_Jade_-nya terkesiap. ia tidak sendiri kali ini. Ada seseorang yang berdiri dekat dengannya. Menyanyikan lagu yang sama sepertinya. Memperhatikan jalanan di bawahnya—sama seperti apa yang dilakukannya. Yang berbeda, seseorang—gadis itu ditemani segelas _Coffee _yang aromanya benar-benar menggelitik indra penciumannya.

Gaara tersenyum. Gadis bermahkota merah muda di sampingnya mungkin akan merubah sedikit kebiasaanya. Setidaknya tidak ada lagi kata 'sendiri' hari ini. Dan lagu yang ia—mereka nyanyikan sedikit menghibur diantara keduanya. Hah.. lagu yang mulai membosankan bagi Gaara kembali menarik untuk dilantunkan.

Sabaku Gaara mengerling ke arah gadis di sampingnya. Gadis merah muda itu masih menyanyikan bait lagu berikutnya.

hh.. tidak buruk. Dan cukup menyenangkan.

Dan ingatkan Gaara untuk menanyakan nama gadis itu setelah ini.

"**neowa gadeon Coffee Shop..**

**Uri dulmanui Coffee Shop.."**

"**Ni hyanggiga naneun igoseseo meonghani anjaisseo.." **

.

.

"kedai kopi yang biasa kita kunjungi...

Kedai kopi kita..."

"aku sendirian duduk di sini, di mana aku mencium

Aromamu..."

**Sasori**

Dia masih bersandar di dinding bata itu. Menunggu adalah hal yang dibencinya,tapi ia malah melakukannya sekarang. Kadangkala otaknya menerawang sangat jauh. Mengingat kebiasaannya dengan gadis yang telah mengisi hatinya. Ia bertanya-tanya , bagaimana keadaanmu ? apa kau baik-baik saja?

T-shirt putih , celana jeans pendek dan sepatu kets yang biasa gadis itu pakai. Ketidak sukaannya dengan acar. Suara tawa dan senyum manisnya dan yang tidak pernah terlupakan—mata hijau jernih dan surai merah mudanya.

Sasori tertawa renyah. Menertawai dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal gadis yang selalu melewati jalan di mana ia berdiri saat ini.

Berusaha melupakan gadis merah muda itu,berusaha memulai kehidupannya seperti sebelumnya hanya saja usahanya benar-benar percuma.

Sasori Akasuna bahkan selalu mengikuti kemana gadis itu. mencatat apa makanan kesukaannya, apa yang tidak ia sukai. Mengamati dalam diam gadis itu beraktifitas dan bahkan ikut tersenyum jika gadis itu tersenyum—walaupun ia tahu senyum gadis itu bukan untuknya.

Hah.. ia hampir gila jika seperti ini.

Sasori menjatuhkan _skateboard _yang digenggamnya sejak tadi. Memasang earphonenya lagi, mulai menapaki kakinya di atas _skateboard-_nya. Bergerak perlahan menyusuri trotoar jalan. Kembali terbayang bagaimana cara gadis itu berjalan, bagaimana gadis itu menyesap _coffee_-nya dan bagaimana aroma karamel yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Ia tak sadar jika ia menggerakan _skateboard_-nya ke arah _Coffee shop_ yang biasa gadis itu—juga dirinya kunjungi. Aromakopi yang menguar membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Benar saja, gadis itu ada di sana. Duduk di tempat biasanya. Menyesap _Coffee _kesukaannya seraya mendengarkan lagu dari ipod yang terhubung dengan earphonenya.

Sasori tersenyum samar selagi mengamati gadis itu.

Aroma _coffee _dari gadis itu menghilang. Gadis itu berdiri dari tempatnya.

Mata coklat Sasori terus mengamatinya ,kemana langkah gadis itu. ia benar-benar tak ingin gadis itu seperti aroma kopi –hilang menguar bercampur udara. Dia tidak mau gadis itu pudar di matanya. Hah.. bahkan sekarang dirinya sudah berpikir semakin jauh saja.

Kakinya mulai bergerak kembali—menggerakan _skateboard_-nya menyusuri trotoar. Bibirnya bergerak melantunkan lagu yang sama seperti yang ia dengar dari earphone di telinganya.

Yah.. setidaknya dia dapat melihat gadis itu hari ini.

**Naruto, Sai,Neji,Sasuke,Gaara,Sasori.**

"_Coffee Shop mungkin akan menjadi tujuanku tiap harinya..."_

**Owari.**


End file.
